Facts Of The Matter
by norielit
Summary: There are some things that cannot be asked of a soldier. Only a few, all important ones. Perceptor, Dion, and Rodimus Prime must accept this fact. One-shot, Technically AU. Sequel to 'Fluttering Ascension'.


Right... Sometime yesterday I glanced back over 'Fluttering Ascension' and this is what was spawned as a result. Perceptor's appearence is due to the fact that, quite frankly, I couldn't think of anyone else who could fill the roll. So, yeah.

Implied OptimusxElita, half-way implied ProwlxJazz, squint-and-it's-there SpringerxPerceptor.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. But it's fun to play with anyway.

* * *

It's been vorns since his life changed, on the day that he found himself dead and his best friend Prime. Vorns of fighting a war, a silent informant, a warrior who couldn't battle. Only able to watch as people who would be his friends if making himself visible, much less tangible, weren't such a tiring task, died on the battlefield. But he was proud, and he was… not used to it, but as close to being used to it as he can get without losing his identity as an Autobot. Still, this is the worst battle there has been since the Ark and Nemesis crashed onto Earth. It worries him, because he has already seen so many 'bots die, pass into the Matrix. He isn't sure who will go next and he isn't capable of helping them as much as he wishes too. Instead, he acts as Optimus' informant, helping him to make the best choices he can to turn the battle into a win for the Autobots – and Dion just isn't sure that it's possible.

Only then the world disappears in the blink of an eye, and he can't feel Optimus anymore. He knows his old friend isn't dead, knows he hasn't passed on, but Dion can't feel him anymore. The only possible reason would be that Optimus no longer has the Matrix of Leadership within him, but that doesn't make any sense – Optimus would never leave behind the important artifact and Orion would never lose the object that holds the closest thing he has to a brother.

Faintly, he hears yelling, and he is close to being scared, something he hasn't been is a very, very long time… When his consciousness fades completely, he is barely given enough time to note the fact that Optimus – Orion – has joined all the previous Prime's in the Matrix.

The not-quite voice is there, but it makes no move to approach him now. Simply informs him that, soon, he will have to make a choice, and Dion isn't sure what the choice is, or the options, but the not-presence informs him that he will know soon enough. But, for now, Dion can't act as the Matrix, because right now he, Primus, has to decide who will be next be chosen to bear the weight of Cybertron's future. Dion isn't sure what to think, he knows he is angry, wants to be angry at the not-voice, but realizes that there is nothing logical about that. But, still, part of him is bitter, because right now, in this space that is not dark nor light because there is not sight, he cannot cry, cannot properly mourn the death of his friend. And the part of him that has been changed by the war, the part that he can't quite think of as Dion or the Matrix, realizes that he might not have the chance to any time soon.

* * *

"Who are you?"

"I am Dion. You are… no longer Hot Rod, actually. What have you chosen for your new name?"

"Rodimus. Where did you come from?"

"Where did I come from? That's a long story, and one I don't have time to tell you right now. I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me? I… don't understand."

"I'll put it simply for now, and give you the full story later. I am, basically, the consciousness of the Matrix of Leadership. I need to talk to you because… I don't know if I want to stay. Optimus Prime was my best friend – It's only because of him that I ever had a chance to help with this war, even if I can't do as much as I wish to. But now that he's dead, I have to make a decision. I can stay here and help you, or I can go on to the Matrix."

"And why do you need to see me to make this decision?"

"I needed to know who Prime's successor was. You… You're a good choice. Not that that's unexpected, considering Primus himself makes the decision."

"Ah… Thank you?"

"You know, you're fairly young… Then again, so was Orion when he was made Prime. But the shoes Sentinel left weren't nearly as big as the ones Optimus has left."

"I realize that."

"Hmm… I think I'll stay awhile. I doubt I'll stay forever to be sure – Elita-One's already followed Optimus. But… right now I'm needed here. So, Rodimus Prime… will you have me?"

* * *

Rodimus wasn't quite sure what to think of the specter that followed him, but after not too long, he'd grown used to the presence of Dion at his back. Initially, he had thought that nobody else could see the ghost – he himself could only see the other when Dion put forth the effort to make himself visible – but was surprised to find out that wasn't entirely accurate. After calling Perceptor in for a report – and being called away for all of ten minutes – he returned to find the two engaging in something that would have been called chatting if Dion had not seemed so concerned and Perceptor not so worn.

Rodimus also remembers, quite clearly, the time Dion had decided to introduce himself to Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Springer. Ultra Magnus and Arcee he can understand, as he often finds himself relying on the other two, but Springer leaves him baffled for a very long time, until he realizes that Springer is probably the only person still alive who has been more than a passing acquaintance of Perceptor's for more than half a vorn…

So he's not really sure what to do when Dion asks if he's still needed. Rodimus has adjusted to the other, and even if they aren't close in the way he's come to realize Dion and Optimus were, it still throws him for a loop, the thought of Dion not being there.

But he also remembers the way Dion disappears, like clockwork, whenever they were around the Ark, or the Moon Base. The few times the other is visible, he can see the almost-but-not-quite mournful gaze of the being's optics. And, sometimes, when Dion is upset – upset in a way that Rodimus doesn't know if he can cure, don't know if he has the _right_ to cure – he can here Dion singing. It's a haunting melody that doesn't always have words, rarely needs them. But it's there and Dion isn't musical, so he knows the song is coming not only from the part that is Dion but also the part that is the Matrix, and he isn't quite sure what to think of that. So he tells Dion the only thing he knows to tell him – that, after all the vorns the other has served as the Matrix's being, he ought to do what he feels is best for himself.

* * *

"Perceptor?"

"Oh, hello, Dion. Does Rodimus require my aid in a new endeavor?"

"No, nothing like that. Just… wanted to talk."

Silently, the triple changer turned to watch the long dead Autobot, concern etching itself into his body language. Dion rarely wished to talk – indeed, he seemed to be a bit of a loner, though Perceptor suspected this came about as a result the other having basically no social contact outside of Optimus Prime and, occasionally, Elita One, for basically the entirety of the war. Lately the yellow being had begun to seek out other company more, as he had felt it necessary to reveal himself not only to Rodimus Prime, but Arcee and Springer as well. But he still did not talk to others, not really, outside of concern for another's health or a focus on the war.

"Is something the matter?"

Perceptor notes that the other seems fairly nervous and is about to speak when Ultra Magnus walks in, and looks right through the other. This is the only sign Perceptor has that Dion is not visible to the other Autobot's, so he deals with Magnus quickly and turns back to his research, intent on disguising their conversation as him simply speaking to himself again.

"I'm not entirely sure. I mean… Nothing's wrong, per say, but I am concerned about something."

Perceptor pokes at a blue glob he's examining, considers, and speaks.

"And what is this? I'm fairly certain nothing should have caused you to turn blue…"

"I've been considering leaving for the Matrix."

Of all the things the scientist had thought might be mentioned in this conversation, this was the one he really, truly had hoped would not be on the list for discussion. After a moment, he chose to simply lock the door to his lab and speak quietly to avoid being overheard – this situation was far too delicate for him to be forced to twist his words around so they would have two completely different meanings.

"I had suspected you would do so soon enough."

"You… you did?"

"Of course. I _am_ named Perceptor, after all. This war… you have nothing left to give it. Yes, you still belong here amongst the Autobots – you always will, even if most do not know of your existence. But, eventually, everyone runs out of contributions. No one person can continue fighting for all of eternity, Dion. Think of Jazz – he was one of the most loyal people this army has ever seen. But… he reached his breaking point, and without anything else to give, followed Optimus, followed Ratchet and Wheeljack and Brawn and Ironhide. Followed Prowl. This is no longer your home, Dion. I don't know why you stayed, why you didn't return to the Matrix immediately after death, but… I believe it is time for you to move on, friend."

"Hmm… Never took you for a speech make, Perce. But I suppose you are right. Though I feel a little bad about leaving you. Still, you have Springer around to keep you company now, don't you?" Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Dion smirked at his last remark, knowing that, were it not for Springer presence in Rodimus' command chain, the microscope would probably have already moved on himself. And then he began the trek that Orion had refused to allow him to take so many vorns ago.

Perceptor stood there for a very long time after Dion had disappeared, for the first time going to a place where Perceptor could not see him. Eventually, he turned and went to find Springer, in desperate need of some type of comfort as he began to mourn the loss of yet another friend.


End file.
